Descending Angel
by Kagey-Usagi
Summary: Well crap, Kagome's in trouble. What else is new. WELL, THATS kAGOME'S LITTLE SECRET...{To Be Continued}
1. poor little songbird

**Descending** **Angel**

Disclaimer: However much I would love to say that I own Inuyasha, the fact is that I don't. I must also confess that the title of this story belongs to the Misfits. It is the name of one of my favorite songs.

" Kagome!!!" Inuyasha screamed from the cold ground where he clutched his bleeding chest.

. . . Her heart. . . Bum Bump . . . Kagome thrust her makeshift weapon up with almost inhuman strength to meet the glowing golden whip that trailed from Seshomaroo's fingers . . . Bum Bump. . . She was in danger . . . The human body is such a weak and fragile thing. It is so easily overcome and ripped apart from the inside. Although, at Seshomaroo's distance her body would have appeared to have been made of stone bound in steal and leather that reflected and glinted in the light of the moon where it curved with her body and was visible through her tattered school uniform. The moonlight shone from behind her and brought a silvery bluish-white light shining off her thick black locks and brought a luminescent quality to her cream coloured skin. It shrouded her in dark wonder with a mist of rising brown dust that parted around her. If Seshomaroo had come any closer, he would have had the privilege of seeing her legs tremble, and would see sweat from her exertion trickle down hr body and drip occasionally from a piece of damp, flowing, mid-thigh lengthed black hair.

" Damn . . . _gasp . . huff_ . . ." She couldn't tell if she had actually said it out loud or just in her head because of the swelling of blood in her ears, but she felt the word come from her mouth and resonate in the air with her body. She let it stay there. Half formed thoughts floated through her mind. " Miroku . . . Shippo . . . Those poor people . . . Damn you" . . . Bum Bump . . . Her body tried so hard to make her breath as the world swam before her eyes. Her knees started to give, and every single muscle in her body was straining to keep her in her calculated stance. She slumped slightly forward. She stood there hanging her head allowing her bangs to hide her eyes and the two glittering tears that trickled down the side of her cheeks from the shadows cast around her face from her long black hair. " . . . Inuyasha . . . "

Seshomaroo's whip waved through the air and he came at her. He hit her with what would have been an irritated tap to him, making Kagome's knees give, but as she collapsed, he caught in his hand the chain and tiny charm that dangled from the black leather around her neck. Kagome hung from her leash with her knees just barely off the ground, her back arched backward trailing her limp arms, staring bleary eyed at Seshomaroo.

Somehow Inuyasha had summoned enough strength to attack Seshomaroo attempting to slice him in half with his Tetsuiga, separating him from Kagome despite the great hole in his gut. Seshomaroo, with one talented and fluent motion, took the Tetsuiga from Inuyasha ignoring the bright yellow sparks. The Tetsuiga changed back to it's sleeping state. Seshomaroo drove it through Inuyasha in the exact spot where he had previously driven his hand. Inuyasha lay unconscious, pinned to the ground. Kagome found her bow and an arrow she had dropped before when she had shot at the Tetsuiga to protect Inuyasha. From her position on the ground, she drew back the string yet paused as Seshomaroo stood placidly in front of her. She explained the delay to herself later on by saying that she was so close to passing out her sight was off. She fired. The arrow would have landed right between Seshomaroo's eyes to leave a bleeding moon, that is to say, if Seshomaroo had not have caught it. He was mocking her. It was the same way he had caught her last arrow. The arrow turned to ash and the sparkles left behind from her arrow's tail floated slowly down around Kagome and Seshomaroo. But Kagome couldn't afford to wait until that magic moment dissipated; she had to stop Seshomaroo despite her weak body and the fact that her heart was slowly exploding inside of her.

Shade- Hey! I am terribly sorry if this story sucks, it is the first one I have ever written for Fan Fiction. If it does please tell me! You are probably wondering why I called this story " Descending Angel" right? Well I guess you'll just have to read and find out wont you! Any kind of reviews are fine with me. Soooooooo. Bye-Bye.


	2. love song from forever

Hey again- I have thought about this for a long time and I have decided beyond a shadow of a doubt that I was a cat in a previous life. High places, sleeping, stretching laziness, night lover, antisocial, fascinated with falling more (not instead of, but more) than flying, sitting up in trees, some say that I have the same aura as a cat, heck I even have, and love, cat eye contacts.

Anyway, you came to read about Kagome.

--------------------------------------------------------------so----------------------------------------------------------------------

Have you ever felt like the things you write in here are out of character? Not the actual story. That seems to be more of who I am than how I speak out loud. But the prelude to the chapters, doesn't it feel like the way you write when you are actually talking to the readers is plastic somehow. I feel very rude and sarcastic. I guess that it's just the fact that I'm not comfortable with my audience yet. . . . . . sorry, I know what you're thinking " Oh boo hoo, deal with it." I don't blame you. But then again you are probably made at me for rambling on when I promised a story. Well sucks for you don't it! Ha ha ha ha ha, just kidding.

-----------------------------------------------------------so-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome allowed her mind to go blank. All that was infront of her faded from one version of understanding to the next. Her eyes took on glazed look. She let short visions that she only half saw and even less than half understood in the way humans say that they understand something. She saw flashes of life threatening scenes from her past lives. One was a place with a menacing blue light in a forest with giant gnarled and undulating roots coming from an enormous tree. The entwining roots and hanging moss gave the place a forgotten feeling; and the greenish mist created by the deterioration of still enduring, majestic tree. Kagome remembered faintly the sensation of being wounded. (although her contousness was sleeping at the moment in the back of her head, so she subsequently felt these memories as if every part of her body had its own eyes working in unison with the rest of her to experience or re-experience the scene laid before it as a dream or a state of being.) the entity the Kagome assumed was herself had an amazing sense of self and sense of sense. In this dream, Kagome felt a sense of panick in her "self", who was standing, or "being" as it were as the real Kagome couldn't tell how she was existing in this new and different would. This world was nothing like hers now, but it seemed vaguely to her and the other her like home. A home, if not entirely hers. Then, Kagome felt herself fade slightly deeper into the conscience of this strange woman and see through her eyes that she was in fact standing, however bent slightly from the enourmous pain in her bleeding left shoulder. She saw the rich black-red liquid had trailed behind her on the rounded, bluish-grayish, moss covered rocks and saw where it had spattered slightly on silvery-gray eruption of roots in front of her. Seeing though the eyes of a scurrying animal as if it were an extremity of the girls own flesh, the thought arose in the animal's mind that unimportant, dieing figure had taken on the essence of a stone statue, and had trailed and spattered – "Red water" - . Kagome saw the groud from where she stood with its rounded stones and its shadows that made their homes and belonged there, but she could also see in the spaces around her "first person" mind, visions of herself in the third person as if from hidden, microscopic cameras which sent short-lived images from various hiding places in the trees from in front and behind and from the ground. She saw her bow and sling of arrows by her side and her battered armor over her red and white clothing. Then she saw herself from the air, rotating around from behind a tree to come and stare strait into her intense, dieing, beautiful brown eyes.

She saw a gorgeous, self-confident man turn and smile at her.

She saw a horrible, disgusting demon stand above her as she lay in the dark green grass. She knew the tremendous power that was in her body, and she vowed inside herself to use every ounce of it against this weak and foolish demon. She saw him stand there and crush her hand benieth his foot and mock her. He would die. And she would be the one to kill him. He had now proven that the love he said he felt for her was a lie, and even if she still loved him, he had betrayed her, and she couldn't let others suffer for her becoming weak and trusting. No matter how much she loved him, even now that he had murdered her with his own hands, he had to die, or at least sleep for all time. She would die for him; take his place.

She felt silk and lace all around her and a warmth in the air. She saw her loose and long black hair fanned out around her on the rich pink silk covered bedding. She opened her eyes slowly, waking from a warm and talented dream she had created for herself and the person who lay next to her. She caressed her own soft and pampered skin. She closed her eyes and tried to role over onto her side and wiggle back into her many heavy layered robes, but felt something very sharp in her shoulder, and she felt something wet trickle down her side. She felt her eyes role back in her head and all of the warmth in her skin fade away. What little breath was allowed her then as she faded away was stolen from her mouth, and all the pain that chased her from her body came from her shoulder and the horrible splitting and bruising of skin. Oh well, she wouldn't be bruised for long.

Despite the hundreds of years that I took to create these memories, they only appeared now as a short glimmer in a pair of cool sedated eyes. Only half experienced images from the past seen by a sleeping girl in the back of her own mined. A dream.


	3. Bad dog

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and it is a good thing that I don't because I would mess it up.

I am so sorry that I have not updated in a long time, and I am so so so sorry that most of you were confused.

I mean, some confusion is OK as long as it is the right kind of confusion. If you could tell me why you were confused I would be so grateful. Because if it was the plot, that's OK your supposed to be confused. If it's the concepts like Kagome's little dreamlike thingy, that's OK too because I think that you'll get it after this chapter or after I give you the summary. But if it is the way that I am writing, if I leave things out or describe things in a way that I just sound stupid, that's not OK and I need to know so that I can try to do better.

Anyway. . .

Kagome lunged, a perfect machine. A weapon of mass destruction. "And there's something about her eyes," thought Seshomaroo. Hmmmmm.

Kagome had always loved her little training sessions she had been given when she was a little girl. She loved it when Grandfather, her father's father, would praise her strength and say how much she reminded him of her father. And Saki, that bastard Saki, she could see his cold penetrating eyes like black fog staring at her, and his slender emotionless face. And the dark silent place in the woods where she learned to let her mind go, and let her soul, the part of her that was her before she was born and the part of her that was connected to every part of her body and not just her brain take control.

It was a clever little trick. You see, her soul had a terrible lust for blood.

Kagome didn't know, but had a feeling, that it was once a "man's" trick, from long ago in China. She had a feeling that it would be a valuable talent for mercenaries and assassins.

Now, when anyone with half as much anything as Kagome gets that particular look in their eyes, it was bad. Their bodies turned to that of dolls or puppets on strings but were held up from the inside. It was hard to see them behind vacant glass eyes, but you prayed to god that they didn't come forward. But when Kagome's entire body smiled and shadows fell on her eyes, and you can almost see demonic wings hung around her. . . RUN.

Kagome smiled slightly. She reveled in the pain that was coursing through her body. The wounded flesh that sent signals to her brain saying that she was in trouble no longer mattered. Her body changed into a machine, or more appropriately a tool. Pain wasn't real. Pain was the bodies' way of ensuring its own existence. The soul did not need the body but was connected to it.

Her mind began to see in measurements ' how far, how high, what angle.' It allowed colour to lose its nostalgic effect. One could compare what she saw to a clay model. Where there was air there was nothing, a void. Things that were connected were connected unquestionably. The trees were connected to the ground were connected to the rocks were connected to the giant tattered, bleeding carcass. It was all made out of clay

And the colours were painted on. The colours were still there, though faded slightly, they simply lost their meaning and reason. They seemed randomly scattered across the scenery.

Her mind also seemed to measure density (in order to find footholds.)

Seshomaroo could sense the "Death lover" emerging in Kagome, she was only half way there. Her eyes were only half possessed as she came at him. He could tell that she was seeing the blurs of light and images that the "lovers" experienced. She would be difficult to kill if she managed to change all the way. She had to die now.

She was quicker than he had anticipated. He realized too late that she was on top of his to move when she struck him fiercely in the shoulder and then slashed at his face leaving a long gash in his cheek-

Sssplech

" uuh-" Kagome let out a short sound as she came back to herself.

Seshomaroo halted. He could feel the blood dripping down his hand where it jutted up through her back. He could see blood coming from the corner of her mouth, and then looked at her eyes. He was so close that he could see the eyes beyond her cheek lengthed bangs.

Kagey: I really hope that the plot is a little clearer, and I hope that my story is interesting. And by the way, KageyUsagi. . . Sama? That is the most flattering thing anyone has ever said in a review! I couldn't believe it when Usagi-chan told me that someone had reviewed her story and said "Ya, another story by KageyUsagi-sama".

It has a nice sound though (Kagey forming a fat head), Lord Shadowbunnies. I like it.

Sorry I couldn't help myself. I'll go deflate my head now. I hardly deserve the title anyway because I got my readers confused.

Summary: I have taken the episode where Seshomaroo comes with the human arm to take the Tetsuiga from Inuyasha and made it a little different. Inuyasha still got hurt, but this time Kagome tried to help fight back, but Kagome has a secret. Meanwhile Miroku and Shippo are trying to fight off Jauken.

Well that pretty-much sums it up. Please keep reading! And review! One word is all I need (I'd like more but one word will do) how about: good, sucks, Huh?, more, less? There are like 8 people on my alert list and only a few reviews. I'm hurt. (Tear)


End file.
